


Вода и золото

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: долгожданная встреча Алистера с сестрой. «Не его, а ее глазами» (с).





	Вода и золото

**Author's Note:**

> героиня невежлива, неудобна, некуртуазна и немилосердна, может травмировать тех, кому женщина всё это должна.

Встала, помню, в тот день — тьфу ты, пропасть, три дня уже белье никто не носил. Придется по дворам идти, поденщину брать. Пока найдешь, кому чего, все башмаки стопчешь, а воду кто будет носить, если старшая и та кадушку еще не поднимет, а другие четверо и вовсе мал мала меньше? Да и толку с той стирки, три монетки за узел. Золотишка надо, вот что, а всего золотишка, что в имени. Продала бы его, кабы кто купил, так ведь не купят.  
Пятнадцать золотых, рехнуться можно, где столько взять. Когда муж успел задолжать и для чего — Создатель его знает. А может, и не было никакого долга, не докажешь теперь: Рэн как ушел с войском под Остагар, так и след его простыл, а что в расписке у этого, как бишь его, написано, всё равно не прочесть. Читать-то, как мать померла, некогда было, концы с концами сводить надо. Пока воды натаскаешь, пока нагреешь, пока вываришь со щёлоком, а потом кадушку с бельем на речку тащи полоскать — вот день и прошел, только читать не хватало...  
Ну да ладно, не сидеть же руки сложа, сами себя дела не сделают. Да и в дверь стучал как раз кто-то, пора, думаю, открывать, пока они белье Наталье не отнесли. Та берет столько же, паршивка, а стирает кое-как, оно и понятно — быстрей управишься, быстрей снова принесут...  
Ишь ты какой, гляжу, в доспехах. Я, говорит, не белье принес стирать. Брат, говорит, родной, поболтать пришел. Так и знала — сбрехали, что помер, мол, вместе с матерью. Да лучше б помер, может, чем вот так явился — не запылился. Дружков еще привел. Как сейчас помню, эльф, с виду такой наглый, девка полуголая и парень, такой же мордатый, с грифоном на доспехах. Тут и так пять ртов жрать просят, думаю, еще четырех не хватало.  
Ну, сказала ему, что могла — кабы не он, говорю, может, и мать жива была бы, не пришлось бы этак мыкаться. А так монетку дали, чтоб молчала, чей он ублюдок, и давай на все четыре стороны. Потом за такого же горемыку замуж вышла, вдвоем хоть как-то перебивались, да муж под Остагар ушел, а я корми тут пятерых как хочешь.  
Этот, с грифоном, влезть попытался, Алистер, мол, не виноват, что так вышло. Ишь какой справедливый, виноват, не виноват, а воду-то кто носить будет, пока я тут болтаю? Тоже, как умела, выдала ему, кто он есть и что с него проку. Братцу-то новоявленному поди объясни — знаю я их, красивых таких, сытый голодного не разумеет. Тоже, говорит, рос — не как сыр в масле катался. Мое-то какое дело, если ко мне сегодня этот за долгом придет, а денег взять неоткуда, а ты еще и болтовней своей время тут отнимаешь, поденщины и той не останется, пока языком мелешь?  
Хорошо хоть этот, с грифоном, сказал ему: ты, Алистер, хоть подумай, что это твоя семья, помог бы чем. Пятнадцать золотых дал. Я, не будь дурой, взяла, что ж не брать, если дают. Придет, думаю, этот за долгом, вот ему и отдам. А братец опять болтать: я, мол, разберусь, я, мол, найду, чем еще помочь. Знаю я, как вы разбираетесь. Нет уж, за золотишко спасибо, а болтать мне некогда, я милостей ждать не собираюсь. Ну, потрепался он еще немного и ушел. Не понравилась, видать, родня, рылом не вышла.  
Да и пусть, думаю, проваливает. А то поди корми всю его ораву, не работать же они собираются, разве девку свою полуголую в бордель сплавят. Деньги оставили, и то хлеб, с паршивого мабари хоть полхвоста. От этого, как бишь, откупиться хватило. А воду-то всё равно носить самой надо.


End file.
